The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Fourier domain optical coherence tomography (OCT) includes Spectral Domain OCT and Swept Source OCT. Swept source OCT is advantageous in deep imaging ranges because of the narrow line width of the laser, which enables higher coherence during rapid sweep. The majority of applications in ophthalmic OCT use swept source OCT, which is traditionally intended for either anterior chamber or retinal imaging. One can try to accommodate both anterior chamber and retinal imaging in a single integrated device. However different optical configurations are generally required for each. For anterior chamber imaging, the beam scan is perpendicular to the sample or corneal and with a focusing shallow. While for retina imaging, because of the presence of refraction by the eye itself, the beam scan has to be convergent with larger beam size to focusing deep or collimating. This generally requires either the adjustment of the focus beam and scanning pattern or having two arrangements in one system.